Bite Me
by Ashfeather
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto leave Sakura for three years. When they come back, they think Sakura is still as weak as before. But they were wrong. Sakura, sick of everyone calling her weak, leaves Konoha. And guess where she's headed to? The Akatsuki. ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1: Back

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 1: Back

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

During the years Naruto and Sasuke were gone, she trained. Sakura was now an Anbu Captain, along with her team, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. She didn't want to be still weak after they came back.

While Sasuke was with Orochimaru, Naruto had done everything he could to get him back, so he was always out of the village. Sakura was always left out, after all, they all still think she was weak, even Kakashi, like she was back in their genin days, where she always had to be protected. The only ones who didn't think she was weak, were her mentor, Tsunade-shishou and her team mates, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Tsunade would always train her when she had free time, since they were always busy.

Sakura spent many hours perfecting her jutsus. She probably had more than a thousand of them. Sakura was an expert when it came to medical jutsus, so she spent most of her time at the hospital while Tsunade was busy.

One day, on Sakura's day off, she was spending her time with Ino at the flower shop. They had overcome their rivalry after Sasuke left, agreeing that it was stupid, and were best of friends now.

Hinata and Tenten burst into the flower shop shouting at the same time.

"Sasuke's back! Naruto did it!"

"Where!?", shouted Sakura.

"At the Hokage's Tower.", Tenten replied hurriedly.

Sakura didn't waste anytime, she ran out of the store, pumping chakra in her legs, eager to greet her old team mates. Her current team just stared at her retreating back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura ran to the Hokage's Tower, wanting to get there as soon as possible. She ran up the stairs and kicked open the room to find Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru standing there.

"Sasuke...," Sakura whispered.

"Hn.", Sasuke looked at her with a glare thinking that she would go up and hug him like she would back in their genin days.

But surprisedly, she didn't. She leaned back against the wall, a very Neji-like posture, and said "Welcome back, Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2: Still Weak

Disclaimer: Me No Own Naruto

A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was a bit short...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Recap:_

"Sasuke...," Sakura whispered.

"Hn.", Sasuke looked at her with a glare thinking that she would go up and hug him like she would back in their genin days.

But surprisedly, she didn't. She leaned back against the wall, a very Neji-like posture, and said "Welcome back, Uchiha."

_End Recap_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 2: Still Weak?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke blinked. _Did I just hear what I think she said?_

"Hope you haven't gotten any weaker since we've been away.", Sasuke smirked.

Sakura bowed her head down and twitched. _**'How can he think we're STILL weak!? You wanna go kick some Uchiha ass, Outer-chan?'**_

'_Hell yeah!'_

"If you did, you'd be a burden to the team. Not that you weren't already...", Sasuke continued coldly.

Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru nodded, agreeing with Sasuke. Not knowing what her rank was, or that she was the apprentice of the Hokage.

Tsunade leapt up, slammed her hands on the desk, therefore breaking it in half, and yelled, "I will not tolerate you underestimating my apprentice!"

"Well, I better get going, seeing that I'm not needed here.", Sakura said waking away.

Suddenly Sasuke turned to Tsunade, "Wait! Did you say apprentice!?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura walked through the village, going to training ground seven. On the outside, she looked like the normal Sakura, carefree, calm and reserved. But on the inside, she was burning.

'_**Chaa! Lemme go kill that bastard!! Shannaro!!'**_

Sakura got to training ground seven and immediately started punching the ground, using her super strength she had learned from her mentor, unaware of a pair of eyes that were watching her.

"Weak, huh? I'll show him weak when I kick his damn ass to hell!!", Sakura yelled, expressing her fury. She punched the ground one more time, nearly causing the village to shake.

She slowly healed herself, tired from all the training.

Suddenly, the trees to her left shook lightly.

"Impressive. You could join Akatsuki with that brute strength and healing abilities."

Sakura whirled around, only to be met with a pair of Sharingan eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Cliffie! Sorry this took so long... I was a bit busy. I bet most of you already know who that is... I will update this before 3 weeks time. You can bet on it!

Thanx to those who reviewed:

2plus2is4, Breezy411, AnimeDragonPurishira, Kayamie1224, Silver Snow Leopard, snsteam7, mali, ToxiChick13, nikki, u, itachimeri1989, blossomheartxoxo, mrsedwardcullen1, WolfRainSS, Passionate Crow Rat, .Shears of Dreams., aznkitty180, michelle, Haru Itonami, BakaRain, and kiriko.


	3. Chapter 3: The Proposal

Disclaimer: Nope! I Don't Own Naruto…I wish…

A/N: ^^ Hope you enjoy!

Updated: 4/29/09

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Recap:_

"_Weak, huh? I'll show him weak when I kick his damn ass to hell!!", Sakura yelled, expressing her fury. She punched the ground one more time, nearly causing the village to shake._

_She slowly healed herself, tired from all the training._

_Suddenly, the trees to her left shook lightly._

"_Impressive. You could join Akatsuki with that brute strength and healing abilities."_

_Sakura whirled around, only to be met with a pair of Sharingan eyes._

_End Recap_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 3: The Proposal

Sakura gasped. "Uchiha Itachi!"

She quickly snatched a kunai out and held it in front of her, waiting to attack. She glared at the Akatsuki member as she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Itachi ignored her question and said. "You could join Akatsuki."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in question. "Wha-,"

She was interrupted as another member of the Akatsuki stepped out from where Itachi had. This time, a blue skinned person with a sword on his back, came out.

"Itachi! You left me back at the camp!" Kisame yelled as he glared at the said person.

"Hn." Was the only reply he received.

Kisame finally noticed Sakura as she stared at them. _'It was weird, but they sort of acted like Naruto and Sasuke…' _Sakura thought as her face scrunched up in distaste as she thought of Sasuke.

"What have we got here…?" Kisame asked as his gaze focused on Sakura.

"She has the healing and fighting abilities we need." Itachi told Kisame.

"What!? You don't mean for her to join Akatsuki, do you? She looks weak…" Kisame muttered thoughtfully.

Itachi stepped back. "You shouldn't have said that…"

"What-" That was the only word he said before he was punched forcefully into the air by a red-faced Sakura who was surrounded in a deadly aura.

"What was that you were saying about me being weak?" Sakura glared.

Kisame landed in a heap on the ground, occasionally twitching. He muttered something under his breath. Sakura's glare intensified.

"I t-take that b-back…" He stuttered as he rubbed a forming bruise. "Damn that really hurt…"

Sakura smirked. _**'We showed him!!! CHAAAAAAA!!!'**_

"She does have the strength to join Akatsuki…" Kisame muttered as he stood up awkwardly.

"Join Akatsuki? Why would I?" Sakura said haughtily. _**'This might be a good chance to show Sasuke and the others that we are not weak!**_' Inner Sakura yelled. _'That's right…'_

"Hn. I'll give you one week to decide." Was the reply she got before two puffs of smoke signaled that they were gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"One week…?" Sakura muttered as she walked through the streets of the bustling village.

'_**CHAA!! We don't even need one week to decide!! We'll join!!'**_ Inner Sakura made up her mind instantly. 'But wouldn't that be betraying Ino, Hinata and Tenten?' Sakura paused. _**'Why not ask them to come with us?'**_ _'Nah, those uptight Akatsuki members probably wouldn't like it…besides…what about Tsunade-sama…'_

She paused on her thoughts before bumping into someone. "Ah, Ino!" Sakura smiled. "I…need to speak with you guys…"

Minutes later, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were all gathered in Ino's cramped room.

"So let me get this straight. You met Itachi Uchiha and his partner Hoshigake Kisame and he asked you to join Akatsuki?" Ino asked.

"Aa." Sakura answered.

"S-so what are you going to do?" Asked Hinata curiously.

"Yeah, are you gonna join or not?" Tenten jumped right after Hinata.

"I don't know…If I join I'll be betraying Tsunade-sama…but this is a one in a lifetime chance to show Sasuke that I'm not weak!" Sakura ended furiously.

Tenten spoke up. "Why don't you just go, Sakura, and Ino can go with you since you two are the closest. You gotta have a backup just in case, Akatsuki is all male and who knows what they might do to you."

"Akatsuki is bound to need inside information on Konoha don't they?" Hinata continued. "We can supply you with it while your there…"

"But Hinata, what about Naru-," Sakura was cut off by Hinata.

"Friends help each other don't they? No matter what the consequences."

"That's right, Forehead!" Ino laughed.

Sakura smiled softly. "Thanks guys…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n: Yeah, yeah, I know…its been a hell of a loooong time…but I just didn't really like the story anymore…but just all of a sudden…there ya go!! So yeah… btw, my birthday was yesterday, April 28…so see ya next time!!

Thanx to those who reviewed…

Secret Sheik- Thanx, I'll try to be a little more detailed…^^

2plus2is4-Your welcome!! And heres your name again!! Lol

Akatsuki Blossom-yup, as soon as I could…like a year from now…lol

Crimson Shinuki-im glad too! ^^

Blossomheartxoxo-screw sas-gay…lmao

aznkitty180-yup, u said it! She did accept…

michelle-they think all the girls are weak, so that's why they always helped each

other…and if you arnt clear on anything else, feel free to ask! ^^

Lady Rea-cowers from glare "y-y-yes m-m'lady"

Straycatviolinist- srry, ur right, I shulda made it longer…hmm….

saya-plus- yup! I luved that part 2!

CelestialMaidenofSilence- yeah, sorry about the length and all…hope u liked this one…it's a bit longer… heh…

Sweetie&Spicy- m-must resist… I cant…so I updated!! ^^

chiharu14- sooo….u don't want her to join akatuski?

LunaXStarsAreRED- hmmm….i would love to…but I have no talent….T.T –goes emo in the corner-

Dragoongirl15

msedwardcullen1

crzyaznsroxursox

ToxiChick13

Haru Itonami

Kiriko

XxForest-DragonxX

Kira-Hime-sama

Xxpatixx

XxBirdxOfxHermesxX

The Sociopathism of Trees

Lulu

itachimeri1989

writingtitan

hellsingprincess

ghettowolf67

Xxhellishgirl14xX

Libbhbg

Rosalind du Coudray

WheezyWeasel

Siah Yasana

Devils Angel 24-7

Luvgoodstuf

Broken-Midnight

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So…yeah…next time I update might be next year April!! Again…just kidding just kidding…but might…lol


End file.
